


Чай в жару

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Бьякуя размышляет





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Mritty, Eswet
> 
> Зарисовка 2011 года

Ичиго пил чай, сидя на расстеленном футоне: сосредоточенно дул на обжигающий напиток и прихлёбывал мелкими глотками. Фыркал, громко отрывисто чертыхался, проливая на себя, и вид имел встрёпанный, но и умиротворённый. Готовясь ко сну, скрытый полумглой комнаты, Бьякуя украдкой разглядывал Ичиго. Как тот бездумно шевелил пальцами ног и шумно вздыхал после каждой пары глотков или, не найдя веера, дёргал ткань юката на груди в попытке слегка охладиться. Как отирал лоб, почёсывал влажные щиколотки или теребил набившуюся складками ткань под коленями. Простой и близкий до странности – и совершенно чуждый этому дому, этому клану.  
Бьякуя отвёл взгляд и стянул с шеи шарф. Ноющая вялость от навалившихся дел и утомительной погоды сбивала внутреннее равновесие, изводила смутными тягостными мыслями, остановить которые он не мог. Уйти бы в сад, прогуляться босиком по траве, пока никто не видит; но палящий зной сделал траву вялой, любимый пруд почти пересох, а карпов из него пришлось выловить ещё пару недель назад, пока они не сварились, и переправить во внутренний бассейн.  
В этом году июль выдался нестерпимо душным; днём раскалённое солнце выжигало небо Сейрейтея до линялой блеклости, ночью же воздух разбухал в лёгких, словно мякиш лепёшки в тарелке супа. Поэтому сёдзи держали закрытыми, чтобы жар снаружи не проникал внутрь, а фусума, ведущие в прохладную утробу дома, раздвигали к ночи. Сейчас Бьякуе мерещилось, что оттуда, словно дыхание поместья, напитанное суровой волей предков и пылью древних реликвий, медленно выползает клочковатый сумрак. Но, попадая под рыжий свет бумажного фонаря, принесённого Ичиго, он истончался, смешиваясь с лиловой теменью, ее смутным запахом застоявшейся воды. Неясная, но ощутимая, как аромат цветущей сливы, тревога давила на сердце, цеплялась за руки и ступни.  
Бульканье чая, льющегося в чашку, стегнуло по нервам. Эфемерное отступило, возвращая в мир грубоватые и чёткие краски. Ичиго.  
Смотреть на него как на часть своей жизни стало уже привычно, и за этим словом тянулся своеобразный уют и – бесконечный мысленный зуд.  
– Ты же не почувствуешь вкуса, зачем пить такой горячий?  
Вышел не столько вопрос, сколько невольный упрёк.  
– К тому же в такую жару лучше пить холодный, – заключил Бьякуя и склонил голову, будто придавая веса словам.  
– Не-а, – Ичиго ухмыльнулся, становясь похожим на Пустого, – пока пьёшь – ещё ничего, но и только. Зато простыть легче лёгкого.  
Бьякуя нахмурился.  
– Ну, – Ичиго потёр взопревшую шею, – в мире живых ангина летом – плёвое дело. Зато после горячего в жару легче. – Подёргал уже изрядно мятый ворот юката и, досадливо хмыкнув, стянул одежду с плеч.  
Плебейская манера Ичиго затыкать подол за пояс и спускать рукава раздражала неимоверно. Бьякуя спокойно ходил в нескольких кимоно в самую жаркую погоду, не испытывая дискомфорта. Мысленно вздохнув, он подавил желание прокомментировать это вслух и дёрнул концы пояса хакама.  
Ещё был клановый этикет, который в риока вбить не представлялось возможным, он пробовал. Приходилось мириться. Не только с этим. Со множеством привычек и предпочтений, с иным мировоззрением и чужой волей. С желаниями, интересами и поступками, которые ни воспринять, ни стерпеть, ни проигнорировать до конца не выходило.  
Верхнее кимоно, аккуратно сложенное, легло рядом с хаори и хакама. Бьякуя потянул с плеч влажный дзюбан, неприятно облепивший спину и бёдра. За спиной тут же раздался всхлип, превратившийся в кашель. Кажется, Ичиго подавился чаем, и смотреть, как у него из носа льётся вода, не было сил. В конце концов!..  
Сжав ворот домашнего кимоно ладонями, Бьякуя заставил себя медленно вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Успокоиться. Неторопливо запахнуть и подвязать полы узким поясом.  
В конце концов, Ичиго не носил фамилию Кучики и, обладая множеством недостатков, имел и достоинства. Каждое – вроде монеты, аверс и реверс, смотря как повернуть. Поэтому, осознав, что, окружённый регламентом, церемониалом и жёсткой системой как Общества Душ, так и своего клана, он беспощадно ограничен не только в возможностях, но и в помыслах, Бьякуя решил попробовать взглянуть на мир глазами Ичиго, сблизившись с ним. А в итоге – влюбился.  
Бьякуя вспомнил гравюры, принесённые сестрой из Генсея. Это были иллюстрации к священной книге одной из человеческих религий. Змей, подающий женщине яблоко с Древа Познания. Есть вещи, которые знать не стоит, чтобы жить спокойно и правильно.  
Но Ичиго был. Яблоко – съедено. Ещё тогда, в их первый бой на банкаях.  
Зубцы кенсейкана разжались, выпуская волосы на затылке из захвата. Бьякуя давно привык к этому знаку власти, но всё равно испытывал облегчение, снимая его.  
«Свобода выбора».  
Бьякуя не раз объяснял, что ему она не положена. Но, по сути, во вселенной Ичиго выбор был так же небогат на варианты, как законы и правила клана Кучики. А в очередном бою с намерением и победить, и всех спасти – так вообще не было выбора.  
В глубине души Бьякуя лукавил и понимал это. Каждый из них делал свой выбор осознанно, но выбор сердца и выбор разума – не одно и тоже. Разум предпочтет вариант, давно выведенный предками через правила и законы мира, в котором родился и в котором умрёшь. А выбор, который делаешь, назначая отправной точкой нечто, чему Бьякуя так и не смог дать названия... Стержень вселенной Ичиго поначалу иначе как «наглостью» и «безрассудством» считать не получалось. Но ведь возвращался. Выигрывал. Не сожалел. И простой удачей это назвать язык не поворачивался даже у самых завистливых и скептичных.  
«Отмеченный богами».  
Расчёска чиркнула по волосам в последний раз.  
Смотря какой стороной повернуть монету.  
На обороте Куросаки Ичиго был Пустым, против которых он, капитан отряда Готей-13, сражался уже не одно десятилетие.  
В голове всплыл отравленной рыбой вопрос, которым шинигами не следовало задаваться.  
Что есть Сейрейтей? Оплот незыблемого порядка, поддерживающий вселенское равновесие, защищающий людей и души-плюс, дающий Пустым очищение и возможность уйти на круг перерождения... Который Ичиго насильно размыкал своей чудовищной волей, вызовом древнейшим законам.  
Или же Сейрейтей – неповоротливое государство, которое всех своих подданных превращает в винтики огромной машины? Болото, где соблюдение правил стало важнее сути, которой они должны были служить? А Ичиго лишь ломает прогнившие насквозь законы, чтобы на их месте появилось нечто лучшее. Побуждает их всех преодолевать косность и ограничения, отстаивать собственный путь?  
Бьякуя прикрыл глаза. Бесконечная борьба двух начал. Надо ли выбирать?  
  
Закончив переодевание, он подошёл к футону и, опустившись на колени, провёл ладонью по коже Ичиго, покрытой испариной. Подумал про офуро, про тёплую воду, пар над ней и понял, что сил мыться нет. Свет догорающего фонаря дрожал в капельках пота, играл тенями на лице Ичиго, бесконечно и неуловимо изменяя черты, выражение глаз. Тлел мягкими огоньками в глубине радужки. Словно отзываясь, внутри Бьякуи заалел огонь томительного желания, вытесняя лишние мысли и тревогу.  
– Надеюсь, чай остыл?  
Странно улыбнувшись, Ичиго протянул пиалу.  
– Попробуй.  
Он вдруг ощутил себя Евой, глядя в глаза Ичиго и вспоминая его форму Пустого: рогатая тварь с оскалом, так часто изображали христианское зло. Было в этой нелепости что-то... жутковатое, холодком сворачивающееся в животе, вымораживающее кровь. Притягательное и волнующее.  
Противиться этому ощущению он не мог.  
Три глотка. Во рту и в горле всё онемело, а в груди опалило огнём, сдавило дыхание. Бьякую бросило в жар. Ичиго вынул чашку из рук и, придерживая за плечи, опрокинул его на футон.  
Засопел выразительно и ворчливо заявил:  
– Выспался бы ты наконец. А то который день геройствуешь.  
«Геройствуешь» невольно растянуло губы в полуулыбке. Но налившиеся свинцом веки отказывались слушаться.  
– У меня клан и отряд шинигами.  
– Знаю.  
И замолчал. Только рукой по колену – вверх, и она жаркая-жаркая даже через ткань кимоно. И жар этот плавил тело и не был противен.  
Бьякуя подумал с минуту и мысленно развернул «медаль» другой стороной.  
– Можешь сегодня и завтра неофициально побыть Кучики, я выдам тебе соответствующую бумагу, – произнёс он нарочито-официальным тоном. – Тогда мы с Абараи сможем доделать всё до конца недели.  
Стать Кучики на день значит быть послом доброй воли, вместе с Рукией выслушивать пятнадцать постных лиц делегации из аристократии помельче, часть из них – маразматики и зануды. Разбираться в их претензиях и, может, даже отстаивать чью-то честь, а то и жизнь. «Убить нельзя помиловать» – запятую в подобных приговорах Куросаки Ичиго удастся поставить вернее, чем ему, Кучики Бьякуя. В этом он не сомневался.  
Фонарь погас.  
Упавшая тьма чернильной кляксой разлилась по комнате, по коже, по утомлённым глазам, а сладкое, лёгкое возбуждение текло по венам. Положив ладонь на шею Ичиго, Бьякуя притянул его к себе. Бёдра вжались в его собственные крепко, Ичиго с привычным напором и нетерпением прижался шершавыми и горячими губами к его шее, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.  
  
Ичиго – как обжигающий чай в жару. Сначала нестерпимо, так, что не можешь дышать. А потом становится хорошо, и кто сказал, что это неправильно?


End file.
